


The Weed

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: He was the weed, she was the lily...





	The Weed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Phoenix Flies Drabble thon '08 at IJ

He knew it the first moment he saw her. He was the dark; she was the sunlight. He was the cold of bleak winter; she was the warmth of a summer day. He was the weed; she was the Lily.

 

Yet, when she smiled at him, when she graced him with her sun, he felt alive, warm and nourished.

 

That day, after watching her chase her simpleton sister around the playground and finally getting the nerve to talk to her, he knew instantly that she felt it too.

 

He was the clever to the dull of her life; he was the magic to her days.


End file.
